


they'll tell the story of tonight

by fields_of_falafel



Series: if i could grant you peace of mind [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: 1790s, 1799 to be exact, Canon Era, Dancing, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Historical lesbians, bi!angelica, i literally just sat down and wrote 1600 words of 1790s lesbians, i try to write fancy and miserably fail, i'm probably sinning, it's only underage bc angie and theo are 15 and 16 at this time, nothing funky goes on tho, now there's six, there are five works in this ship we need help guys, what am i, what are these tags i'm so sorry, what is this ship name
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 11:27:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5965653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fields_of_falafel/pseuds/fields_of_falafel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Have you made many good decisions with a glass of wine?” Angelica questioned, blatantly staring at the near-empty glass Theodosia’s slim fingers firmly grasped.</p><p>“Not at any times in the past, no, but perhaps now is the time to begin.” Theodosia set down her glass on a nearby table and turned back to a very confused Angelica.</p><p>Before she could say anything Theodosia was speaking again. “Angelica, would you care to dance?”</p><p>In which Angelica is dragged to a party by her father and meets a certain Theodosia Burr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	they'll tell the story of tonight

Angelica was not particularly thrilled about being escorted reluctantly to another political gala by none other than her father. Of course she enjoyed spending time with her often-busy father, but this was the third gala in two weeks, and Angelica was not as socially competent as her father. 

She stood at the edge of the crowded ballroom and watched the girls in their exquisite garments seemingly float around the room, guided by their equally as elegantly dressed partners. Angelica, though she had been approached by many men of good standing, had politely declined any offers to join the masses. She was a private sort, much like her mother, who preferred the company of books to the involved highly-busy atmosphere that her father relished in. 

The glass of red wine between her fingers was mostly empty by this point of the night, and she was having difficulty resisting the urge to fill it yet again. Mostly because she already felt slightly tipsy and it was a matter of maintaining a good impression. There was no doubt that her mother would be rather disappointed if she came home in such a state. Her father, on the opposite hand, would most likely be humored if his eldest daughter made such a mistake. 

“You seem to be in the middle of an important decision.” A voice sounded in her ear, causing her to abruptly face this foreign being. 

Angelica glanced up to find a stunning beauty gazing at her with warm dark eyes. She was taken aback, shocked at who’d she come in contact with. It was plain to see by the bushy dark hair and soft features that she was none other than Theodosia Burr, daughter of her father’s friend.

“There are not many major decisions that should be made including a glass of wine.” Angelica responded, circling the rim of her glass with one finger. 

“On the contrary, I believe some of the best decisions are made with a glass of wine in one’s hand.” Theodosia responded, and Angelica thought her voice was like the sun on a warm summer evening. It made her weak at the knees, but she did her best to maintain a neutral exterior. 

“Have you made many good decisions with a glass of wine?” Angelica questioned, blatantly staring at the near-empty glass Theodosia’s slim fingers firmly grasped.

“Not at any times in the past, no, but perhaps now is the time to begin.” Theodosia set down her glass on a nearby table and turned back to a very confused Angelica.

Before she could say anything Theodosia was speaking again. “Angelica, would you care to dance?”

Angelica was taken aback. Within just a few moments, this beautiful young woman had walked into her life and was now asking her for a dance. How would it look? Two ladies dancing together even though there were plenty of other suitable young men around? Oh, but Theodosia was staring at her with those eyes and with that gentle smile it did not take long for her to be slanted into saying yes.

If possible, Theodosia’s smile grew even wider as she took Angelica’s arm and led her out onto the main ballroom floor. She lightly placed her hand on Angelica’s thin waist and Angelica responded naturally by placing her hand on Theodosia’s shoulder. When their other hands met, it sent sparks running along her fingers and down her spine.

“Ms. Hamilton, have you ever danced with a woman before?” Theodosia asked neutrally. Angelica took special notice of the sudden ‘Ms. Hamilton’ and also noticed that perhaps it was because of the masses of people dancing around them. Or, Angelica thought, it could be because Theodosia wanted to mess with her, as she’d already shown she loved to do.

“No, Ms. Burr, you are my first.” Angelica replied honestly, a double meaning hidden delightfully behind her lips. 

Theodosia leaned in to whisper in Angelica’s ear, with her lips barely brushing against her. “So it seems that I am the cause of the loss of your virginity.” 

Angelica smiled, for she had never heard something so forward in her life, and she relished in it. “You do have that honor.”

“And such a thrilling honor it is, dear Angelica. Tell me, do women interest you?” Theodosia asked. Angelica scanned her face, knowing that there was something behind her eyes, yet she did not know what. Hope, perhaps? Even so, Angelica had taken a liking to this woman and found herself not wanting to disappoint her, no matter how much their fathers disagreed. She found herself wanting to approach Theodosia in the same way she’d approached Angelica.

And so, in a rather frowned upon forward manner, Angelica spoke, “Women such as yourself entice me, Ms. Burr, though I do have a keen respect for men.”

Theodosia seemed to ponder this for a moment. Her eyebrows were raised just so slightly as she pursed her lips, and Angelica could not help but wonder what she was thinking.  
“Do you have a keen respect for any men tonight, Ms. Hamilton?” Theodosia said at last. Her face revealed nothing.

“Not tonight, nor ever, Ms. Burr. You see, although many men have laid their eyes upon me, I have not graced them with mine.” Angelica responded. The dance changed then, from a slower number to a fast partner-changing dance most were excitingly familiar with.

“Perhaps you will humble me and grace me with yours.” Theodosia said quickly before she changed partners, leaving Angelica to pick up the pieces while the man closest to her slung his arm around her waist.

The dance had a tempo too fast for Angelica, for she judged it by how many glimpses she could get of Theodosia laughing and smiling. It was far too few for her tastes, she thought as she was suddenly slammed into yet another partner.

Five partners later she found herself hand-in-hand with her red-in-the-face father. He was getting rather old for these types of dances, she found herself thinking. However, he did not give her much time to think before he started talking.

“Angelica! My dear child, what a coincidence that I end up with you. I never knew you were one for dancing.” Angelica knew why he was always out of breath. Dancing and chatting did not match well in a tempo of this speed.

“Tell me, what were you doing with Ms. Burr?” He was talking again before Angelica could get her thoughts straight. 

At the mention of her name Angelica thrilled again. How funny it was, she was thinking, that this woman had made such an effect on her that Angelica could not think clearly with her in the room anymore. But, oh no, her father had noticed. At the moment him and Burr were disagreeing on something in Congress, Angelica knew not what, but it had left her father rather talkative at the dinner table for the past several weeks. That is, if he made it to the dinner table on time.

“Ms. Burr? Why, she asked me to dance and I agreed. How has your evening been?” She decided to draw him away from the subject and prayed that it would work. It did.

“Jefferson is absolutely insufferable tonight! I can barely stand Burr at the moment, so there is no use talking to him! Of course he is agreeing with Jefferson on this bill, just like I knew he would-” Angelica stopped listening after this, as she was not well-versed enough in politics to have a sufficient amount of interest in this conversation. Rather she was thinking about a certain Theodosia, who was dancing lively at the opposite end of the room. In just a matter of moments she had overrun Angelica’s thoughts and filled them all with her warm voice and soft skin. She desperately needed to see her again, to touch her again, and even the thought of doing so thrilled her to her very core.

At some point her father stopped talking, and seemed to notice her mind was elsewhere. “You seem distracted.” He said, question-like, as though he were wondering why all of her attention wouldn’t be on him. 

“Forgive me, for my mind is in a scramble at the moment.” Angelica told him honestly.

“Do not fret, Burrs will do that to me as well.” He laughed and escorted her off of the dance floor. “My business is done for the night, and your mother will soon wonder where we are. Perhaps we should be getting home.”

“I agree.” She noticed that some others were departing the dance floor and gathering their items before leaving. Angelica soon gathered her own things and was ready to leave until Theodosia appeared beside her. She said nothing, but slipped a note into Angelica’s hand and gave her a smile before she headed off to rejoin her father. 

Angelica met her father at their carriage and promptly climbed inside, but was dying to open the note and see what Theodosia had written her. She was so fidgety that her father asked her if she was having a ‘woman’s emergency’ as he called it. 

As soon as they arrived home she rushed inside, telling her mother that she was simply too tired to talk about the events of that evening and rushed to her room. She hastily opened the note to find Theodosia’s writing.

Dearest Angelica,

I genuinely enjoyed your company tonight and would rather hope to see you again, if you would grant me the pleasure.   
Yrs Truly,  
T. Burr

Angelica sat down at that very moment and began writing a letter.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! if you could grant me a moment of your time i would v much appreciate a kudos or a comment because i thrive on comments tbh (whoops) 
> 
> also i might make more in this series??? i have a few ideas so we'll see where this goes
> 
> (one more) also i'm also posting this same exact work on day 11 for my femslash february jumble so if you're looking thru the theodosia/angelica ship tag and see another work it is the same one i'm sorry to disappoint


End file.
